Prices to be Paid
by feltonluva
Summary: Loki is punished to spend eternity in imprisonment, alone. He misses his brother, his father stays at a distance, and all of Asgard is still suspicious of him for letting himself be taken so easily. When Odin presents him was a beautiful human mistress, he is confused because she is a seductress who does not want to seduce him. She only wants to talk. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Prices to be Paid

Chapter 1

His gaze shifted from the fire to the door, anxiously he crossed his legs, Loki looked over his shoulder and down to the other bedroom in his imprisonment tower. He was summoned to be meeting with Odin today in the throne room. It had been three months since his last summoning and that was when his father had told him that he was to be imprisoned for eternity. Loki looked back at the extra bedroom; maybe he would be able to spend time with Thor. Even though Thor was chosen to be king, he was probably the only god who still loved him.

There were voices outside the door and the sound of bolts and locks being shifted resonated throughout the stony living area. A guard clad in the royal garb stepped cautiously into Loki's living quarters. Looking up at the God of Mischief the guard merely growled at him, "You remember the drill." Loki nodded as he held his wrists out in front of him. Shackles were placed on them because according to Odin and the rest of Asgard, Loki was a threat to all, even in captivity.

Loki smirked at the thought of wreaking havoc and striking terror into people's hearts. It was all fun and games to him. Life isn't worth living without raising a little bit of hell. The guard shoved Loki forward, "Let's go. Odin will have my head if I bring you down late."

When Loki walked into the throne room his father sat in between his mother and Thor. Thor gave Loki the slightest head nod as if to tell him everything is okay. "Loki, my son," Odin stood up his blue eye piercing into Loki's. "I have a small surprise for you my son, a companion."

Loki smirked, "Oh father, did you get me a puppy?"

Another guard strode in, "He got you something even better." Being dragged by the arm was a girl. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and looked severely beaten. Her dark brown hair was matted and fell over her face covering her expression of misery.

"What's this," asked Loki.

Odin smiled, "She is to be your mistress."

Loki mouthed the word and smiled a bit.

"I thought you would like her. Her name is Rebecca. She would have been presented to you earlier but we had some...discipline issues." Odin paused and glared at the girl who didn't raise her head. "She is going to be bathed and brought to you in the hour." He nodded towards the guard standing next to her and that's when Loki noticed she was shackled also. "Rikes," the guard became attentive, "Take her to the bathing chambers and get her cleaned up." A slow smile crept over Rikes face, "Yessir."

The girl's head snapped up and her gray eyes focused on Odin, "Hell. No."

Odin looked appalled, "I'm sorry, what?"

"No! I'm not being washed by this perv!" Rebecca threw her elbow into Rikes' stomach. "I can clean myself."

"What did we teach you about manners, human?"

"Manners? You're going to lecture me on manners? This is coming from the man who steals a baby ice giant, raises him to become a king, and then crushes his dreams!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"

"How dare you kidnap me! You want to talk manners? Let's discuss how proper it is to kidnap a jogger during her daily run and forcing her to become a sex slave! Some great manners you have there, Odin, let me tell you, I hope one day I'll have manners like you!"

Odin glared at Rebecca, "Take her back to the dungeons, Rikes, she clearly still doesn't know her manners." As the girl was pushed out of the throne room, Loki spotted a soft smirk on her face, realizing that she was happy she struck a soft spot. Turning around to Loki, Odin smiled kindly at him, "She'll be presented to you before dinner, my son, for now you may go back to your chambers."

"Father, I was hoping to speak to Thor-"

"Back to your chambers."

Loki looked at his brother who looked at him sympathetically.

As promised, the mistress was delivered to Loki's chambers before dinner. When she arrived there was quite a commotion outside the door as it was unlocked. Loki stood up to greet his companion at the door when it suddenly flung open as she was shoved inside. Rebecca's body crashed into the wall across from the door and crumpled to the floor. Rikes, the guard from earlier, stomped in and looked over her. His face was flushed with anger and his nose was gushing blood, "How dare you try to disobey me," he shouted. Rikes lifted his foot and went to kick her in her side; however Loki stepped in front of him, hindering the attack.

"Calm down Rikes," Loki placed his hand on Rikes' chest.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She struck me!"

Loki peered behind him at the girl still on the floor. "I'll take care of her."

Rikes just glared.

Pushing him out the door, Loki promised to punish his new mistress. As soon as the door closed, Loki knelt beside Rebecca. "Rebecca, are you okay?"

She rolled onto her back and squinted up at Loki, her left eye was becoming swollen and her lip was bleeding. She gave the god a small smirk, "Just because you got rid of that asshole doesn't meant that I'll screw you." Rebecca grabbed Loki's hand as he helped her to her feet. She was wearing a silver dress that had a very deep plunging v-neck and a slit from her right hip down to the ground. Loki's eyes traveled over every curve of her body. "Yeah I ask for a pair of jeans and they give me this. Be happy you get to wear pants because there is a very chilly draft in here."

"Then maybe you should come lie with me for a while," Loki tried to move in closer to her but she side stepped him.

"Ha-ha, smooth move, slick, very smooth; however I need the bathroom."

Loki sighed, "First door on the left and your room is at the end of the hall."

Rebecca winked as she walked off towards the bathroom. Once she disappeared, Loki sat down on his velvet green chair. He took in his plush surroundings, the black velvet couch, the golden rug, and the blazing fire. This was his home now, and hers. He closed his eyes and pleasantly thought of Rebecca in her dress, and a thought occurred to him. She looked like a goddess and he looked rather human dressed in a black sweater and black pants. He was dismayed when he was stripped of his entire royal garb and now he felt even more naked. Naked. What he would do to be naked with that human.

"Alright, lover-boy, stop having dirty thoughts and open your eyes."

Loki opened his eyes shocked. He glared at the girl who sat on the sofa across from him. He was surprised to see how healed she looked, the swelling on her lip had went down and her eye wasn't as swollen either. "Who said anything about me having enticing thoughts about you, human?"

Rebecca giggled. Giggled, it appalled Loki. "Nobody had to say anything," she glanced down and back towards his face. Then it dawned on Loki that in his imagining his body had a…reaction. Grabbing the nearest pillow, Loki went to place it over his erection, but he stopped himself. Instead he smiled up at the amused girl, "Does this intimidate you?"

The girl started to laugh. In between her gasping breaths she managed to say, "Hardly," before she collapsed onto the couch and continued laughing. Loki could feel the anger turning his face red. He tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki stumbled out into the sitting room barefoot and bare-chested with only his pair of black pants from the night before. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the back of an unfamiliar head, but he remembered it was Rebecca. He was still a little mad that his mistress went to bed without him after supper. What was that all about?

Loki padded over to behind his chair where Rebecca was sitting and cleared his throat.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Excuse me, did you just call me sunshine?"

"Yeah, your such a miserable ball of broken-heartedness so I've decided to call you sunshine." Rebecca looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You know, you're sitting in my chair."

"Oh am I? Gee, I'm sorry, it's just super comfy, kind of like the one back…home." A somber expression overcame Rebecca's face. She picked up a large book of some sort and a plate of toast before she moved over to the sofa.

Loki sat happily in his chair and looked at the breakfast platter in confusion. "They delivered breakfast already?"

Rebecca nodded with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"And you didn't wake me?"

Rebecca nodded again, looking at the book in her hands.

"And what's that?"

Rebecca swallowed her toast, "They dropped off some of my belongings. After I got kidnapped they said they would allow me to spend one hour on Earth to collect anything that I wanted." She paused and looked at Loki, "Rikes came with me so I couldn't escape. So yeah, this is a photo album that I made when I was fourteen. It's kind of cheesy, but it's the only thing from my childhood that makes me happy."

It dawned on Loki that even though she was tough and sarcastic, Rebecca was just scared and that she missed her home.

"It's funny, you know?"

Loki shook his head, "I don't understand."

"The life that I had was so mundane and boring and I wished someone would come along and make it fun for me. Then all this happened," Rebecca gestured to all around her, "and now I just want to go back to my life where nothing happened because that's all I needed. I had gone through all the excitement that one person could possibly bear and all I needed was some peace." Rebecca looked back down to her photo album. "It makes me laugh because they told me that if I played my cards right, I could go home and see my family again. But I don't have a family anymore, and what's a home without a family?

"Surely you know what it's like to have the feeling of a family and only to have a ripped away from you." Loki shifted his position in unease; family was not a topic he liked to discuss. "Your father builds you up from day one and then in one final look he just completely disowns you."

"How do you know all this information about me?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." Rebecca stood up suddenly and looked down at Loki, "Subject change! Your hair looks greasy." Loki was taken aback by the comment. "Oh stop it you little diva, here's a suggestion: you go hop in that swimming pool of a bath tub and I'll wash your hair for you." Rebecca paused and studied him for a minute, "You need a trim too." She strode off towards the bathroom and let her hand rest on the doorknob as she looked at Loki, "Well?" Loki stood up and grinned, maybe his mistress would do her job finally.

The bathroom was stone just like the rest of the chambers with a full size mirror, a sink, and bath tub that could be easily mistaken for an in-ground swimming pool. There was some sort of plumbing system that circulated fresh water into the pool all day. Loki smirked as he walked by Rebecca confidently. When his back was turned to her, Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't care how attractive he was; she hated cocky men who thought they could own a woman.

Loki turned back to Rebecca and winked as he started to take off his trousers and then his boxers. Loki could see Rebecca was struggling to keep her stony gray eyes on his face and made his presence more profound. He stood in front of her entirely naked and gave her look to say she should do the same. Rebecca laughed and raised her hands, "Sorry, man, I already took my bath."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows together, "You can't just suggest to bathe with me and then refuse to get in the water with me!"

"Actually, I never said anything about getting in the tub, I just suggested me washing and cutting your hair." Loki scowled at her, "So don't get your nonexistent panties in a bunch and get your fine ass in the water!" Oh dear, did she just tell him he had a fine ass. Rebecca bit her lip, well it could have been worse, she could have commented on his cock. She assured herself, _Yes, it could have been so much worse._

Loki mumbled incoherently under his breath as he slipped into the water. Rebecca was a little dismayed that she would have to keep her abstinence going for as long as she could. She walked over to the cabinet where she grabbed a bar of soap and scissors and then she padded back towards the edge of the tub and sat next to Loki. Hiking her dress up to her thighs, Rebecca let her feet dangle in the water. Her toes hardly brushed the seat that went around the inside of the tub. The water was warm and soft on her skin. She smiled sadly remembering going to the beach and visiting her little secret creek and understanding that she'll probably never go there again. "Go under," she whispered.

Loki looked back at her, "I'm sorry what?"

Clearing throat she repeated herself. Loki studied her for a minute before he let his head go under the water. When he resurfaced, droplets of water traveled down his perfectly chiseled face. Rebecca found herself following one droplet that could have been mistaken for a tear. Shaking her head, she dipped her hands in the water and rubbed the bar of soap between them. She worked her hands through his hair that was a bit of a mess. After a few minutes, Loki closed his eyes and started to relax. He leaned against Rebecca's legs and his breathing slowed.

Rebecca was very good with her hands; her fingertips moved in circles and massaged his head. It was very relaxing what she was doing to him, it reminded him of when his mother would bathe him and Thor together when they were very young and she would make faces at them. Loki's thoughts traveled back to Rebecca's skilled hands and started of thinking in what other ways she could be good with her hands. He imagined her pushing him bare chested onto his bed and slowly undoing his pants. He could see her reaching her hands down and- Rebecca cleared her throat. Loki became aware at how clear the water actually was and how she had the perfect angle to see his erection.

"I'm going to speak a little out of character for a second."

"If you're going to try and seduce me you've already done that with your hands." Loki adjusted his position sitting up a little straighter.

"Funny. But seriously, shut up, I need to make something clear with you."

Tilting his head backwards, Loki eyed her suspiciously.

Rebecca started giggling, "I'm sorry, your face- it was just…" Regaining her serious composure, Rebecca looked down at Loki, "Okay so here it is: you said you wanted to free humans from freedom." Loki nodded, still confused as to how Rebecca knew all of this information. "Well, you were stupid."

"Excuse me?"

Rebecca smacked the back of his head, "Shut up and let me speak." Pausing she took a breath, "If you really think about it, there is no freedom. There are always rules that you have to obey. Rules are everywhere, religion, driving down the highway, even in nature! In nature you're not allowed to eat this or fuck that animal because it's not allowed. So you see, you wouldn't be freeing us from freedom, the idea of it yes, but not from actual freedom." Loki sat in silence contemplating what she had said. She was wise, but she was forgetting something…

"Of course you already knew that, didn't you? You knew that there is technically no freedom in the world, you of all people know. So you were stupid. You weren't stupid about the freedom thing. No, you were stupid about Odin not being suspicious."

Despair crept over Loki's face, "Father still doesn't understand."

Rebecca stopped washing Loki's hair and leaned forward so her lips were next to his ear, "You and I, we're alike. Damaged goods. But we both took different ways to relieve our pain and that's where it stops." Rebecca sat up straight and Loki turned all the around and really looked at her. He took in her soft brown hair that fell in soft waves around her round face with sad, gray eyes. He didn't trace her body with his eyes, he only bore into hers. Looking into those gray eyes he saw a girl who had been at the rough end of life.

Loki needed to know, "What makes us so alike."

She just smiled at him and teasingly said, "That's for me to know and you to never know." Rebecca placed both hands on Loki's shoulders and shoved him away from the edge of tub causing him to slip under the water.

Loki came up splashing and spitting water, when he looked at Rebecca he saw that she was lying on her back laughing at him. Standing up at his full height he could reach the bottom of the pool so he planted his feet and crossed his arms. "What was that about you stupid whore?"

Rebecca stopped laughing and eyed him, "What did you call me?"

Realizing he hit a soft spot Loki stepped forward towards her, "Whore."

"How original, asshole."

"Slut."

"Watch it," she growled.

"Cunt."

"Oh that is it you little fucker!" Rebecca stood up and dove into the water tackling Loki. Pushing him under she started to scream at him. "You wanted a fight, well here's a good one for you!" Loki managed to push himself above the water and gasped in the air. Drawing up to his full height, he towered over the human. He looked down at her fiercely and she matched his glare.

"You dare to fight me? A demi-god? I could-" Rebecca punched him across the face. Caressing his jaw, Loki opened his mouth to say something.

Smacking him across the face Rebecca growled at him, "Save it!" Rebecca had to swim back over to the edge of the pool because she was too short and her dress weighed her down too much. Her head slipped under the water a few times but her dignity never left. When she finally reached the edge she stood up, gave one final glare towards Loki, and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Loki watched her leave. As soon as the door closed he chided himself. She was the only company he had now and he pushed her away, even though she pushed him first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around 3 A.M, Rebecca slipped out of her room. She padded softly down the hallway towards the sitting room. The fire was still lit and food was still left from dinner. After the incident in the bathroom, Rebecca hadn't left her room and Loki didn't try to coax her out. She sat down in his chair and started picking at the leftover food. Starring into the fire, Rebecca's eyes started to tear up. Everything bad always happened to her and it was always in some way her fault. It always was. No matter how many times her psychiatrist would tell her it wasn't her fault, she knew it was.

Her mother's death was her fault. Her older sister's death was her fault. The death of her foster family was her fault. Everything was her fault. She could never forgive herself and every night she relived the nights when the people she loved were taken away from her. Sighing, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. Bruised faces, pools of blood, screams and cries haunted her sleepless nights. There was no escape. Now, she was forced to live with a man who turned himself into a monster and she had to _pleasure _him in order to get the information that Odin wanted. There was no way she was going to be bed by Loki, Rebecca had seen what happened when a man wanted pleasure.

There was a soft knock on the door and shortly after it creaked open quietly. Rebecca stood up and walked over to it. She peered through the door way and saw Thor standing there innocently shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Stepping outside Rebecca smiled warmly at him, Thor was the only friend she had here.

"Hi," he whispered.

She whispered hi back.

"My brother, have you found out anything about him?"

"Yeah, he has a wicked temper and a giant ego."

"No, I meant-"

"Shush, I know what you meant, and no." Rebecca paused and looked down at her feet. "You guys really chose the wrong person for this."

"Maybe, but we got an unexpected bonus."

She scowled at Thor, "Does anyone else know?"

"No."

Rebecca looked at him warily.

"I promise." Thor looked at Rebecca. "What happened to your cheek?"

She raised her hand and touched the bruise that was forming on her cheek bone, "Oh, this? Don't worry about it, I'll get it healed up."

Thor stepped forward, "Did he hit you?"

"Kinda, but I hit him harder."

"Good, maybe you can, what's the phrase? Knock some sense into him?"

Rebecca laughed silently.

"Rikes is still ranting about the number you did on him the other day."

"Good, let him fear me."

Thor chuckled.

"Loki misses you, Thor. I can see it in his eyes. It's a look I've had for a long time."

Falling silent, he studied Rebecca's face.

"Are you still going to see your girlfriend tomorrow?"

Thor grinned and nodded.

"Good. Well, goodnight Thor." Rebecca turned around and walked back into the chambers before she spilled to Thor about the connection her and Loki shared. Curling back up on the chair, Rebecca pulled her photo album onto her lap and started to leaf through the pictures. In all the pictures everyone around her looked happy, but she recognized the eternal sadness in her eyes. In all of the pictures she was always with someone she loved and she knew they loved her back. Rebecca always knew that she was loved by those closest to her but they never stayed around for long. It was a curse sometimes. She scoffed, _maybe I'd be better getting it on with a demi-god. After all he is immortal. _

Rebecca's mind traveled back to the bathroom before the fight. By God could she tell Loki was an Ice Giant, his descent was very prominent in some areas. She went back to leafing through the pictures and fell asleep with the album open in her lap.

When Rebecca awoke she was still curled up on chair. The dinner platter was no longer on the table and it was replaced by breakfast. Sitting next to plate was her photo album, closed. Rubbing her eyes to focus in on everything, the fur blanket slid off of her shoulders. Wait, fur blanket? Rebecca looked at it confused and then she saw Loki sprawled out on the couch across from her. It dawned on her that he probably put the blanket on her.

Standing up quietly, Rebecca gathered up the blanket and laid it over Loki, he had a thing for sleeping with no shirt on and he looked rather cold. She padded over to the bathroom door and peered over her shoulder to make sure she didn't wake him up. Smiling, Rebecca stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Rebecca walked over to the mirror and gazed into her own eyes and then surveyed her face. She had taken a few hits yesterday. It was funny, she didn't feel them at the time. Slipping out her silk nightgown and her panties, Rebecca stepped into the water.

It was absolutely horrible here. There was no energy at all. Sighing as she relaxed against the edge, Rebecca wished there was more energy here. It was all so tame. Stone and rock offered nothing to her, it was a surprise she managed to heal from her last beating. The bathtub was a bust too; the water flow was anything but natural. She was Rebecca of New Jersey and was burdened with a glorious curse. Rebecca laughed at herself for her pun.

Trusting Thor was probably the best thing she could have done and possibly the worst. She had told him what she was, even though she hardly understood it. She remembered how astonished he was when he saw how quickly she had healed from her first "discipline class" which was basically Rikes with a whip. Rebecca tried to wave him off saying that she was a quick healer, but it was too late and Thor was determined. You just don't heal completely from 100 whip slashes overnight. However, for Rebecca, if she had enough energy she could heal from 1,000 slashes in five minutes.

She had always been like that, she told him. Ever since she could remember she was a quick healer and she never understood why. When she was at the beach or in the woods she felt this surge running through her body coursing through her veins. The Surge, she called it, invigorated her and made her feel strong, invincible even. Over the years it came apparent to her that natural energy is what powered her and that's why she hated the city, everything was manufactured there. Thor swore she a descendent of a demi-god or some sort and Rebecca liked the idea of that, but by Rebecca trusting Thor, he had come to trust her. He told her things about Loki no one else knew. He briefed her on her assignment: to discover Loki's true purpose for trying to conquer a place that he had no interest in. Thor told her about the human he loved and how he discovered a way to get back to Earth to see her.

There was something new that Rebecca picked up on: sexual energy. She never really noticed until she had spent three months with Rikes and now with Loki and did it give her energy.

There was a crashing sound as Loki stumbled into the bathroom. He was rubbing his eyes and looked wearily down at Rebecca, "Oh, sorry," he slurred, "I'll go."

"No, it's okay, you can stay."

Loki looked at her surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Loki nodded and started to undress himself. There he was again, completely naked and unashamed. Rebecca laughed as he splashed clumsily into the water, "Somebody needs coffee."

Loki bowed his head and just mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Loki raised his voice but not his head, "I said I'm sorry for yesterday, I was a bit of an ass and I overreacted."

"Well no shit."

Loki turned to glare at her but was surprised at her smiling face.

"Listen, just because you apologized doesn't give a free pass," however Loki hardly heard her. He was mesmerized by her naked body, it was everything he imagined. Perfectly rounded breasts, perfectly curved body, perfectly toned legs; he tried to move in closer but Rebecca raised her hand, "Watch it horn-dog." Loki backed off, he didn't want to make her mad again, his jaw was still sore.

"So, what made you sleep out in the sitting room, in my chair?"

Rebecca studied his face for anger but only saw curiosity, "Honestly, I'm in love with your chair, it's green, soft, and just amazing." Loki laughed, the hu- she had a good sense of humor. "And then I was out there because being in front of a fire comforts me and plus there was food. If there is anything I love more than your chair it is food."

"Food? Is that all you care about?"

Rebecca looked at him sheepishly, "No… Sleep is good too."

Loki grinned, "You're ridiculous!"

"Shush," Rebecca splashed him. Loki made a face of mock anger and splashed back at her. It was only seconds before they were in a splash war and giggling like little kids.

"Alright," Loki exclaimed, "I surrender!"

Rebecca flashed him the smile of a champion and flexed her biceps, "Cool, because I'm going to get dressed." She got up out of the water, grabbed a towel, and walked out of the room.

When she entered her room, Rebecca leaned up against her closed door. _No, _she thought, _this cannot be happening! I'm not supposed to be falling for him! _Rebecca walked over to her trunk full of dresses and attempted to search for her favorite one. It was a modest dress that was midnight blue. No plunging neck line or low back. There wasn't a slit at the waist and it wasn't strapless. It was perfect. Hugging her torso and flowing out with one shoulder strap, Rebecca felt comfortable. Clothing that left nothing to the imagination was not her style.

Loki sat on the sofa waiting for Rebecca to come out of her room. Lunch had just been served and he felt himself wanting to look through her photo album. On any normal day he wouldn't have cared because she was human, but with her being his only company he was becoming to care for her. There was a presence about her that calmed him but also caused his stomach to feel funny. Whenever he managed to sneak a glance at her when she was off-guard or sleeping she looked so vulnerable and he could almost feel her pain. However, when she smiled at him everything felt alright. It felt like everything he ever did was forgiven, but even Loki knew that was a long-stretch.

When Rebecca finally came out of her room and sat on the sofa across from him, Loki found himself in awe. The simple gown that she had on amplified her own beauty, Rebecca didn't need anything that revealed her body like the other dresses, simplicity was sexy for her. Rebecca patted next to her, "Sit next to me." As Loki walked over to the sofa he watched Rebecca pick up the photo album. He sat down at the other side of the sofa. "No, silly, next to me."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "You're going to let me get close to you?"

"Well, yeah. I want to show you some pictures."

Loki took advantage of the invite and slid close to her so that their thighs were touching.

Rebecca laughed, "Someone's a little eager."

Loki felt himself blush.

"Hold on, is the hardened God of Mischief and Lies blushing?"

"Gods have feelings too…" Loki was ashamed with himself. Why does being around her make him act like such a child?

Rebecca couldn't hold in her laughter and let it roll out. After a few minutes of laughter and amused looks from Loki, she finally regained her composure. "Okay, it's time for a trip down my dark memory lane." Rebecca flipped open to the first page. On it there was a picture of a man and woman, who both looked a lot like Rebecca, smiling, there was a picture of the woman holding an infant, and then there was a picture of just the woman. She was gorgeous and she had the same hair as Rebecca, however the gray eyes came from the man.

Rebecca pointed to the first picture, "This is my mom and dad," tapping on the second picture Rebecca said, "That's my mom holding my older sister." Rebecca paused and looked at the third picture. "This was taken a few years before my mom had me," darkness crept over her face, "I killed her." Loki looked at her in shock, but Rebecca continued, "She died while giving birth to me. It wrecked my father. He became an alcoholic and abusive. He was always angry and sad and drunk." Rebecca flipped the page.

Pointing at a picture of two young girls, one was obviously Rebecca, and the other had raven black hair and bright blue eyes, "That's my sister, Laura. She was my best friend. She always looked out for me and when my father would go on one of his rampages she wouldn't let him touch me." Rebecca took in a deep breath, "My father was a very sick man. When he was drunk enough and mad enough he would force Laura into his room for 'daddy daughter time'… I was 7 when it first started and my sister was 12." Loki took a second before he fully understood what "daddy daughter time" meant in her household. "My sister and I used to share a bedroom and one night he came home so drunk and so incredibly pissed off that he just barged into our room. He grabbed me by the hair and started yelling at me. He blamed me for my mother's death and he started to hit me.

"Laura jumped on his back and started hitting him. It didn't phase him. My father just threw onto the bed and started beating her and beating her. I tried to help her but he just threw me into the wall. I was so little and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just watched my older sister get beaten to death. I got see her take her last breath." Rebecca started to choke as tears rolled down her eyes. Loki put his arm around her and brought her close to his chest.

"Somehow I managed to get out of the house and I ran down the street in the middle of the night screaming my head off. A cop picked me up and I sobbed out my story." Loki started to wipe some tears away from her eyes. "I got placed in foster care and when I turned nine I was adopted." Rebecca flipped to a new page where she was standing in between a happy couple and she was smiling but her eyes looked so sad. "I loved them. They were amazing to me. When I turned ten my foster mother gave birth to my beautiful baby sister Stephanie," Rebecca pointed to picture of a chubby infant. "I protected her like how Laura protected me."

Rebecca continued to tell stories about her and her foster family; most of them consisted of her and Stephanie. She told Loki about when she took Stephanie to Dunkin' Donuts and Stephanie forgot to wear a pair of shorts. She told him stories all through the afternoon and dinner. All of the stories were upbeat, funny and charming, until they reached the end.

When Rebecca closed the book Loki had a question that he was itching to ask. "A while ago you said you had no family, what happened to your foster family?"

"And back into the darkness. When I was 17 my little sister was developing this thing that she wanted to be like me. She was constantly stealing my clothes and make-up and always talking about how perfect I was. I got fed up with her about something- God I don't even remember, isn't that horrible?" Rebecca started to play with her hands. "Anyways, she got upset because I yelled at her and she ran out of the house. My parents went out to look for her and I stayed home in case she came back. A few hours after dark my parents finally found Stephanie at the park I used to take her to as a kid. I was sitting on the porch when I saw their car coming down the street." Tears were already starting to roll down her cheeks. "They were starting to turn into the driveway when a pick-up truck came barreling down the street and crashed into them. The driver didn't hit the brakes he just kept his foot on the gas. My parents' car was small, too. I could have sat on it and it would have crumpled…" Rebecca took a shaky breath, "No one survived but the truck driver who turned out was drunk… Loki, I never got to say sorry to my sister."

Loki looked at her somberly. He never would have thought that she went through what she did. He felt the guilt tightening in a knot in his stomach. This poor girl who had nothing left to live for finally found some peace and because of his actions he took it away from her. "Why are you telling me this," he asked hoarsely.

Rebecca looked him in the eyes, "Because I know everything about you." The pain in her eyes stunned Loki and he couldn't bear to see it anymore. "I'm sleepy," Rebecca yawned and rested her head on Loki's chest, "Do me a favor and don't leave me tonight."

Loki nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. He was ashamed that he once thought he could control her but now he knew she was the one who controlled him. Loki fell asleep with his arms around Rebecca but a few hours later he was awoken by the sound of a soft knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At first Loki ignored the knock blaming it on a dream and wrapped his arms tighter around Rebecca. Then it came again and the sounds of bolts being unlocked followed. Loki picked his head up and eyed the door suspiciously. Wriggling out from under Rebecca and laying her gently on the couch, he picked up the fire poker and crept over to the door. When the door creaked open was ready to attack the person who was sneaking into his chambers. He may be a prisoner but it was his place! However, the person he saw standing before him caused him to drop his weapon.

"Thor," he whispered.

Thor looked surprised, "Loki?"

Loki stepped out of his chambers and into the hall, "Thor, what are you doing here?"

Thor was at loss for words, he couldn't let Loki know why he was really here so he lied, well actually he didn't; "I missed you, brother. I wanted you to come home, with me. It would have been us again. I never wanted this to happen."

Loki's eyes softened as he looked at Thor's somber face. "I am so sorry, Thor. I was foolish. I've hurt people I never would have thought I could," Loki peered over his shoulder at the sleeping Rebecca. "I only wanted Father to love me the way he loved you, but I understand that will never happen. Father will never be proud of me. I guess the only thing left he could possibly give me is a pinch of forgiveness."

Thor was taken aback by Loki's soft speech and vulnerable eyes. "Is that all you wish for, brother, forgiveness?"

Loki nodded.

Thor studied his brother's face and saw a familiar glint of mischief in his eyes. "No, brother. As hard as I want to believe you have changed, you haven't. I tried to convince Odin of your innocence and that you were misunderstood, however, it seems that my pleas were futile. I've seen that look before; do not mistake me for someone foolish." Thor turned on his heel and left Loki standing in the hall.

Hours later, Loki awoke on the sofa with Rebecca snuggled up tightly against him. He still felt bruised from his brother's accusations even if they were the truth. The Book of Light contained all of the secrets in Asgard and his ticket to freedom. In one swift move he'd be able to cause Asgard to fall before him. It would be glorious. However, in order to get to it , he'd have to fool Odin and his brother, convince them, and soon make his way into the trophy room where is was kept.

Rebecca groaned as he shifted his weight and smiled slightly when he put his arms around her again. They had an understanding, a connection, and Loki didn't want to lose her now. She was right he was stupid and they were both damaged goods. In a world that treated him like a monster, she treated him like anyone else with her sarcasm and hard attitude, and he loved it.

Brushing hair out of her face, Loki smiled down at her. She looked more vulnerable now that he knew what she had gone through and he was determined to protect her from anyone, including himself. Burrowing his face into her soft waves, Loki went back to sleep realizing that he had someone to trust finally.

When Rebecca woke up, Loki had her sandwiched in between him and the back of the sofa. Rebecca was quite comfy and felt well-rested. She smiled to herself, no bad dreams, and gazing up at Loki she silently thanked him for keeping them away. Rebecca went to tuck her head back under Loki's chin when she felt it. _Uh oh_, she inwardly groaned, _that damned morning piss ruins everything!_

Trying to wriggle herself out of Loki's grip proved to be impossible. The more she wriggled the tighter his grip became. It came to the point where Rebecca almost couldn't breathe. Huffing out in frustration, Rebecca considered her options. _Option number 1: I continue to work my way and get strangled to death… Option number 2: I wake Loki up. I think they both end in the same way._

Rebecca sighed in defeat when she decided that the need to pee was more important than her life. She placed her hand on Loki's chest and whispered, "Loki, wake up…"

"Thor…" he mumbled.

Rebecca scowled, "Wake up," she said a little more urgently.

Loki wrapped his arms around Rebecca even tighter, "Don't leave me…"

"Darling, if you squeeze me even harder I might pee on you," Rebecca tried to pry his hands apart. _Goddammit these stupid freaking gods and their strength! _Suddenly, Rebecca got an idea; she slipped her hand around towards his waist and grabbed his side. Jolting awake, Loki rolled onto the floor with Rebecca clasped against his chest. Now wide awake, he glared at the human beneath him, "What the hell was that?"

Instead of answering his question, Rebecca just pushed at his shoulders, "Up! Up!"

Confused, Loki leaned back on his heels and let Rebecca get up to her feet. She flashed a quick smile towards him before rushing into the bathroom. Moments late she came back, Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I just really had to pee, and you wouldn't wake up."

"So you tickled me? How'd you even know that I was ticklish?"

"A tough guy like you has to have an Achilles' heel."

Loki smiled and sat down on the sofa, "So what about you?"

Rebecca sighed, "Either way I won't win on this."

"What do you mean?"

"If I say no I get tickled to see if I'm lying and if I say yes I get tickled for the pure entertainment of my very amusing reaction."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"So yes I am ticklish and no you are not permitted to touch unless you want a bloody nose because I can't control my reaction."

Giving her puppy-dog eyes, Loki silently whimpered at her.

Sitting down on the couch in a huff and crossing her arms protectively, Rebecca glowered at him.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll just have to get my pay back in the harder way."

Rebecca's eyes widened in mock terror as she backed herself completely against the arm of the couch, "Don't you dare."

However, Loki was already crawling over to her with a sinister grin on his face. He could feel her heart rate quickening, and her pulse flowing rapidly, pay back would be good. The moments before he reached her were agonizing for Rebecca, she was brought back to elementary school where inside recess was her worst enemy because her friends would chase her around to tickle her.

Loki was hovering above her now and was grinning, "Let's see just how ticklish you are, my dear." He slipped his hands around her sides and smiled when he found exposed side. He squeezed the skin causing her to yelp and send her limbs flailing. If he wasn't prepared, Loki would have been kicked off of the couch. A few moments of Loki tickling anything that was exposed, her arms, stomach, legs, face, Rebecca had tears streaming down her face and was gasping for breath, "Stop! Stop! Oh my God, I can't take it anymore!"

Loki ceased his attack and chuckled, "I must say, I've never seen a reaction like that before."

"My friends used to chase me around to tickle me during indoor recess at school. I can't tell you how many times I've hurt someone or broke something." Loki just looked at her. "What? Don't look at me like that?"

"Tell me more about your childhood."

So she did. Rebecca talked about everything that she ever went through. That's how they came to pass time. Weeks went by and they learned about each other. They would spend the days laughing, joking, talking, and occasionally crying. They would spend the nights sleeping together on the couch until Loki complained about Rebecca moving around too much, so they moved to his bedroom. Loki never touched Rebecca in any way that she didn't want him to. He learned something new, that everyone deserves respect.

He also learned that Rebecca's favorite color was green, which pleased him very much, she didn't have a favorite food, and the thing she missed most was the beach.

"The beach?"

"Yes. But not during the day when there are little kids running around and wreaking havoc, I like it at night. At night, the beach is different. You can walk along the water and feel the cool water on your toes, the breeze in your hair, and the salt in the air. Hardly anyone is there, it's like you're walking in this magnificent bubble where only the stars are your company and the sound of the crashing waves is all you need to hear. It was my sanctuary to go there."

Days molded into weeks and weeks into months and nothing could explain the bond that they shared. One night, Loki watched Rebecca as she started to fall asleep. Her lips were parted slightly open and her eyes kept fluttering open, she wanted to mesmerize every detail of his face and look into his eyes. She could see the icy veneer start to chip away and she loved knowing that she was part of the reason why.

Loki raised his hand and started to trace the contour of her face. His fingers trailed along her cheek bones, down to her chin, ran over her lips, circled her eyes, and he just kept on repeating the pattern. She closed her eyes and smiled a bit, "My foster mother used to do this to me to put me to sleep when I had nightmares."

"Nightmares," Loki whispered.

"Yes," she breathed out lightly, "but they've been gone for a while." Her eyes opened slightly, "And I blame you."

Loki cupped her chin and stared into her eyes, "I never thought I could have a positive effect on someone. After I found out what I was, I figured that I will always be this monster so why not embrace it? But being with you, it makes me feel like I'm not this monster and I don't have to be it. I don't know who I am any more but I just want to be somewhere with you." He paused and looked at Rebecca who just stared at him silently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Loki, don't worry about being a monster. I've dealt with monsters, and they aren't evil, just misunderstood and broken."

Loki placed his forehead on Rebecca's and smiled. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"May I?"

She nodded silently. Loki brought his lips closer to Rebecca's. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. He smiled and brought his lips to hers. His hand rested on her cheek and her hand ran through his dark hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and let him pull her closer.

Amazing, it was the only way Rebecca could explain what was happening, amazing. She wanted to forget what Odin had sent her to do and the secret meetings she had with Thor at night. Uh oh, she forgot about those. But it didn't matter anymore. She was in Loki's arms. Maybe she could just keep prolonging this. She didn't want him hurt and when everything was over she'd be alone again. She never wanted to be alone again; she wouldn't be able to bear it, not for a third time.

Bliss, it was the only way Loki could explain what was happening, blissful. He wanted to forget all about his actual mission. He wanted to forget about trying to trick Thor and his father into trusting him again. He only wanted to have Rebecca to trust him. He didn't want that stupid book that held all of Asgard's secrets. That book didn't matter to him now that he had Rebecca and he wasn't going to let her slip away.

That's how they spent their nights, sharing secrets and embracing. One night Rebecca awoke in the middle of the night and heard the soft knock. _Oh dear, _she thought. She sat up and maneuvered her way out of Loki's grip. Before walking out the door, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Loki wasn't awake. Rebecca stood in front of the large door and bit her nails as she listened to the bolts unlock and shift. Thor stood in the doorway, his massive frame was intimidating. He looked surprised to see her as she stepped anxiously into the hall.

"Where have you been," he growled, "It's been five months since our last meeting! Do you know how much trouble I'm in?"

Rebecca just shrugged.

"Five months, Rebecca!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, that's all you have to say?"

"These things take time, Thor. I can't just magically read minds."

"No, you can only use energy to heal yourself, pathetic."

"I'm sorry I don't want to have sex with him!"

"You're putting me on the line here. I will have to tell Father about your little ability."

Rebecca's eyes opened, "No, you promised."

"I promised you that I wouldn't say anything as long as you did your job," Thor glared down at her," but obviously you aren't."

Rebecca matched his glare, "If you tell your father, I'll never be able to live! With everything that is going on, you know your father will hang me!"

"If you did your job, I wouldn't have to resort to this." Thor turned away and started to march down the hall.

"Thor, no!" Thor stopped and at looked back at Rebecca. "Please, just give me a month."

"A month? That's too long."

"It has to be a month. I need time to prepare."

"Fine. No more than a month."

Rebecca nodded and fought back the tears as she stepped back into the chambers. She crawled back into bed with Loki and let the tears fall silently. She didn't understand why she had to use sex to get the answer out of Loki. She remembered when she was first brought before Odin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She awoke to blackness. The last thing she remembered was jogging her usual route. Squinting, Rebecca realized she was in some sort of cell. _Oh shit, _she thought, _I'm probably in some underground sex slave trade or something._ She wasn't too far off. Rebecca tried to stand up only to realize her legs were shackled to the wall. She groaned inwardly, _Definitely underground sex slave trade…_ She tried to remember all those years she spent in karate about fighting off an attacker and taking someone down.

A shadow passed by her bars. She wanted to say something but was afraid so she calmed her breathing and waited for the shadow to come back, and it did. A large figure stood in front of the bars and chuckled. Rebecca closed her eyes praying that this was a nightmare and she had passed out from dehydration.

The chuckling never ceased until the man was in the cell and staring down at Rebecca. He crouched down to look at her face. She was a pretty human with such a lovely body. He reached out and touched her face and let his fingers trail down to the base of her throat, along the collar bone, and then dipping down towards her chest. Rebecca opened her eyes and gripped the man's hand. A growl came from her throat, "Keep your hands off of me."

The man leaned in towards her and grabbed her breast, "What will you do about it, beautiful?"

Rebecca head-butted him sending him backwards onto his bottom, she was appalled and needed to scream at him and kick him, "I'LL RIP YOUR PENIS OFF YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

At the sound of commotion men came running towards her cell. The largest man stepped into the cell; he had some sort of weapon in his hand. He raised it and Rebecca flinched thinking he was going to hit her with it. Instead he brought it into her attacker's chest. "Rikes," he roared, "We have told you to leave her be!" The man turned away from Rikes and looked at Rebecca, he knelt down to her eye-level, "I'm Thor," he spoke softly. _Thor_, she repeated in her head, _Why does it sound so familiar? Ah yes, he was the demi-god who helped save the world against that guy with the helmet, Loki was it? _"I'm not here to hurt you."

Rebecca stuck out her chin towards Rikes, "What about him?"

"He wasn't supposed to touch you."

"Oh." Rebecca looked down, _well this is odd… _She looked up and stared into Thor's eyes, "Why?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a key, "That is for my father to tell you." As he unshackled my legs he nodded towards a guard who handed him a bag made of black cloth. "Sorry," he apologized, "but we can't have you figuring out how to get away."

When the bag was taken off of her head, Rebecca was blinded by the light and was astonished by the huge man who stood before her. His face was rough from war and his posture oozed royalty. Behind him and on his right sat a woman who Rebecca assumed to be his queen, and on the left sat Thor who gave her a small nod. Odin stretched out his arms as a gesture to put Rebecca at ease, "Hello," he smiled down at her, "My name is Odin." He looked down at Rebecca expecting her to reply with her name but instead she glared at him.

With a sharp shove from behind and a stern whisper in her ear from Rikes, Rebecca scowled and replied, "I'm Rebecca," she gave a mocking curtsey. She stood up straight and felt anger rise in her throat. "So, why did you do this to me?"

Odin smiled slightly, "We need somebody."

Rebecca cocked her eyebrow.

"We need somebody to get some information from my son, Loki." He paused, "I'm sure you've heard of the destruction he's caused."

Rebecca nodded.

"Yes, well, we're afraid he gave up a little too easy. Nothing makes any sense to us. He never had any interest in you Midgardians and then all of a sudden he wants to rule you. The way he surrendered was very unlike him. Frankly, we're all suspicious."

"So, how do I come into all of this?"

"Well, he won't speak to Thor or I, actually to any Asgardian, and I can't torture him," Odin lowered his head, it was clear he didn't want to resort to _that_.

"What am I to do then? Bust in the door and demand answers?"

"Actually, no. We need you to manipulate him. Make him trust you. Get the answers out of him."

"Oh. And how am I to do that?"

"You will pose as his mistress."

Rebecca looked at Odin appalled. "A mistress?" Odin nodded slowly. _This is crazy_, she thought, _first they kidnap me and now they want me to be a sex slave/spy? _Rebecca gulped, "No. I can't do the whole sex thing."

"Why?"

"I just can't!" She really couldn't. Every time she thought of sex, she remembered what happened to her sister. No matter what any psychologist said and how they explained the difference between sex and rape, Rebecca still connected the two. She refused to have sex. She was afraid that what happened to her sister would happen to her.

Odin watched Rebecca's face and could see that she was conflicted internally but it was too late, she had sealed her fate. She raised her face and looked at him pleadingly, she wanted to go home, he spoke to her softly, "It's too late. You've been chosen."

"How," she asked in a whisper.

"When you defended yourself against Rikes. When you tried to challenge me. Even now you are standing tall. It proves to me that you are refusing to be broken. We need someone who won't be broken."

Rebecca scoffed, "I'm as broken as they come."

"You have to do this."

"No! You gave me no choice! Why didn't I get a say in this? It is MY body! I refuse to do this! I simply won't!" Rebecca strode angrily up to Odin, "You can't make me!" she paused and breathed heavily before she growled, "You want someone who won't be broken, who will retaliate, then here I am disobeying you."

Odin nodded, "I see." He glanced over Rebecca's shoulder towards Rikes, "You know what to do Rikes."

Rikes nodded and placed the bag back over Rebecca's head and this time shackling her wrists behind her back as she struggled screaming and kicking.

Rebecca was thrown to the floor and her head slammed against stone. The bag was ripped off of her head and Rikes grabbed a handful of her hair as he yanked her up. Dragging her, Rikes growled at Rebecca, "When you disobey Odin, you must pay the price." He threw her to the ground again between two wooden posts. He unshackled he wrists momentarily before shackling each to one post.

Rikes came up behind Rebecca and ran his hands over the front of her body and whispered into her ear, "Would you like to know the amount of slashes one gets for disobedience?" Rebecca gulped as Rikes let out a mischievous laugh. He stepped back and walked up to the wall behind him. He reached up and took down a whip that rested there. He let the tip fall to the ground and drag behind him as he moved into position. _Crack. _One. _Crack. _Two. _Crack. _Three.

The pattern followed and with each crack of the whip Rebecca would let out a shriek of pain and sorrow mixed with rage. She would howl to the God that no longer answered her prayers. She was reduced to whimpers sometime after the 50th strike. Feeling was draining from her body like the blood that fell from the cuts on her back and her body had slumped forward from the pain long ago.

Finally, the sound of the whip cracking had stopped resonating throughout the chamber. Rikes unshackled Rebecca's wrists and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. She was half conscious and was just able to focus on Rikes standing over her breathing heavy. He must have stayed like that for ten minutes before he squatted next to her and started to stroke her cheek with his finger.

With one brush of his finger, Rebecca shivered repulsed by his touch but she felt something else she felt some type of energy rushing through her body. The more he touched her, the more she felt it coursing through her body. Healing her body pulling her back from the dark clutches of unconsciousness. Rebecca focused on Rikes' eyes and saw raw lust in his eyes. _The little fuck is turned on by this_, she thought. It appalled her but also intrigued her. She could get energy from this and heal herself, make herself strong.

Rikes gripped her arm and yanked her limp body up. Even with this new energy coursing through her, she was still very, very weak. He dragged her down the corridor and to her cell where he threw her unceremoniously inside. Once the bars rolled into the place, locked, and Rikes had left Rebecca closed her eyes and welcomed unconsciousness.

A few hours later Rebecca was awoken to the sound of keys being shaken together as the cell was being unlocked. In the dim light, Rebecca squinted and realized that it was Thor and he had come with a tray of food. He squatted in front of Rebecca and placed the tray on the ground as she sat up, wincing from the pain.

He tried to stammer out an apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize he'd whip you so many times-"

Rebecca waved him off as she started to eat the food on the tray. Within a few minutes it was all gone.

With the last piece of food gone, Thor tried to speak again. "Do you mind if I look at your back, I brought some medical supplies."

Rebecca nodded as she rotated. She was still in her running clothes and the shirt she had worn was now reduced to shreds. Her back was still red and bloody but Thor was astonished at how well it looked.

"It looks remarkably healed!"

Rebecca shrugged; she was well aware of why it looked like that and was unwilling to share her secret. Thor dressed her cuts silently and gave her a new shirt. After, he walked out and mumbled about how healed she had looked. Rebecca fell back asleep.

For months her life was hell, Rebecca was beaten daily after her meetings with Odin. Each time she refused to do what he wanted and so she was punished every time. After every punishment, Thor would bring her food and help her heal which wasn't really needed because she was healing very well thanks to Rikes.

Through nights of talking and exchanging stories, Rebecca had come to trust Thor, and told him of her little secret.

Thor looked at her astonished, "I knew something wasn't right. You must be a descendent of a demi-god…"

"Thor," Rebecca whispered urgently, "you can't tell anyone! Not even your father," she hissed.

"I understand. If I was to say something, you'd most likely be killed considering Father already dislikes you as it is."

"Why won't he just let me go?"

"He can't now, it's a game, and he is determined to win."

"Oh." Rebecca looked at the ground somberly.

One day, something clicked in Rebecca's head. She needed to speak with Odin. In the throne room, she spoke boldly, but not defiantly.

"Odin," she bowed her head, "I have a request. In return, I will do what you ask of me."

Odin smiled. She had learned. "What is your request?"

"Well, sir, I actually have two."

Raising an eyebrow, Odin responded curiously, "Yes?"

"I wish to be able to return to my home for an hour to collect some personal belongings," she glanced at Odin who nodded in approval, "and I also ask that after my mission is completed to be returned back to my home." Odin nodded again in approval.

"You're requests will be granted. You swear to oath that you will carry out your mission?"

"I swear."

"Good. Rikes will accompany you on your journey."

Rebecca groaned inwardly but bowed to the king, "Thank you, sir, you will not be disappointed."

"I better not be."

Hours later Rebecca walked through the threshold of her two bedroomed house. It looked untouched. She wondered how long she had been gone but didn't dare to speak. Her fingers trailed along her furniture as she breathed in the familiar scent. How she missed being home. She quickly gathered her things. An old photo album, some jewelry, a couple of pairs of jeans and t-shirts, and she managed to hide an army knife she had bought a while ago as a birthday gift in one of the pant legs. When she arrived back at Asgard she was hit with the worst depression ever, but she had to go through with this.

Rebecca looked up at the still sleeping Loki through her tearing eyes. She bit her lip. This was going to end soon and wouldn't be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nights had become restless for Rebecca. There were many nights when she's get out of bed and pace out in the sitting room in front of the fire. Her hands would be clasped behind her back as tears of frustration would run down her face. One night Loki stumbled out into the living room while she was pacing.

"Rebecca," he mumbled groggily, "What are you doing?"

Rebecca was rooted to her spot, her mouth was opening and closing but no noise came out. Loki padded over to her and looked her in the face. He noticed the tears streaming down her face. He was awake enough to realize something was wrong and his brow furrowed together. "Rebecca, is something wrong?"

Biting her lip, Rebecca leaned into Loki's chest and sighed when he put his arms around her. She only had a week left and she was scared shitless. Loki was smoothing out her hair when she mumbled into his chest, "Loki, can we talk for a little bit?"

"Sure, darling," he whispered back. They both sat down on the sofa and Loki never let Rebecca go. She wriggled to get more comfortable before she tried to calm herself. "Rebecca, what do you want to talk about?"

She bit her lip, Rebecca had no idea how to start off, but she needed to tell Loki the truth.

"Well?" Loki was getting anxious and didn't appreciate her silence.

"You're going to hate me forever," Rebecca whispered into his chest.

Loki pulled Rebecca back by her shoulder's and studied her eyes, "Darling, why would you say such a thing?"

Rebecca closed her eyes and put her head back against his bare chest. She didn't want to see pain in Loki's eyes. She didn't want to see anger contort his beautiful face. She didn't want to break his heart and watch him crumble in front of her.

"Rebecca, why would I hate you," he asked sternly.

"Because it's all a lie," she whispered.

Silence. "A what?"

Rebecca gulped and raised her voice a bit, "A lie."

"What's a lie, Rebecca?" Loki was worried. She couldn't be saying that she didn't love him. After all those nights he had told her about his fears, his secrets, everything and she was going to rip his heart out, just like that?

"Loki, I love you. I really do, but it's something else." Loki's heartbeat quickened and Rebecca heard it. _How could there be something else_, Loki thought. Loki felt Rebecca pull back and soon her eyes that were filled to the brim with tears bore into his. "Loki, I was never supposed to fall in love you with you."

Loki cupped her chin, "Love can't be arranged, you taught me that, my dear."

Rebecca turned her head away and studied the fire, "No, you don't understand. I was supposed to _manipulate _you. I was supposed to get answers."

Loki stared at Rebecca's quivering face, "What kind of answers," he asked slowly.

Suddenly words began to gush out of Rebecca all the while she refused to look at Loki's shocked face, "I was ordered by Odin to get answers. I wasn't picked to be just your mistress, I was picked to be Odin's spy. He sent me up here to figure out why you surrendered so easily. He was suspicious and they wanted to know if you were after something. I didn't want to do it. Oh God, I never did. I tried to refuse as long as I could. But the beatings, they were getting so much more worse and I wasn't healing properly. The pain. It was horrible. Every day I would refuse and every day I was punished.

"The only way for it to stop was to agree. I couldn't though! The idea of sex, it scared me. I heard of what you did and Thor and the guards told me about the type of person you were and I was so scared. I didn't want you to try and force yourself on me. The idea frightened me. Odin was so convinced that the only way for me to get you to talk was to have sex with you but he wanted someone that couldn't be manipulated by you. I basically sealed my own fate on that because I challenged him and sorta kinda head-butted Rikes.

"When I finally gave in it was only because Odin was going to allow me to go back home. But I don't want to go home now, not without you." Rebecca slowly turned her face to look at Loki. She cringed when she saw what she feared. The pride that he carried was gone and his shoulders were slumped, his perfectly chiseled face was contorted with anger and sadness, his eyes showed how heart-broken he was.

Rebecca crawled forward and gently placed her hands on Loki's cheeks, "But I fell for you. I didn't want answers, only you. I figured if I could keep them waiting for long enough I could keep you for a while. I was supposed to relay any information to Thor, but I forgot. Sleeping next to you was blissful and I never wanted to leave. I was stupid. Thor came to me two weeks ago, demanding answers, and when I didn't provide any, he gave me three weeks to get answers. I have one week left."

Loki raised his hand and placed it on one of Rebecca's hands. He looked into her eyes somberly, "I can't hate you," he whispered. Rebecca smiled weakly, on the inside she felt happiness all over, Loki still loved her, he was still hers. "Rebecca, none of this is your fault. It's technically all mine." Rebecca looked at Loki puzzled. His thumb began to stroke her hand, "If I never did what I did you wouldn't be in this situation. Rebecca pulled her hand back and leaned up against Loki. "I am so sorry," he murmured into her hair.

Rebecca sighed, she still had more to tell him. She opened her mouth to tell Loki about her secret but he had something to say. "Rebecca, to be truthful, I did come here for something. My plan was to obtain something of great importance. The first night when we first slept together, I saw Thor. I now realize why he was there but at that moment I saw it as a moment to try and win his trust. Trust and forgiveness, the two things I needed in order to do what I needed. It was a foolish plan with plenty of holes in it, but it was something and in my childish brain it made sense." Loki sighed, "What I wanted was the Book of Light. It's an ancient book that contains all the secrets of Asgard. For me to get my hands on it would ensure my leadership, but then you came around," Loki smiled into Rebecca's hair, "and you changed everything. I only want you now. If I had to spend my life locked up, I rather spend it with you."

"If the rest of eternity lasted for seven days, then that's all you have," Rebecca replied rather bluntly.

"What happens in seven days?"

"Well, there's a bit more to my story actually…"

"Well spit it out."

"I really don't understand what it is…"

"What what is?

"Um…"

"Well?"

"I kind of can do this thing with energy." Rebecca glanced up at Loki who was looking down on her curiously. "I can use it to heal myself if I have enough of it and if there's an abundance of energy I can make myself pretty invincible." Rebecca paused and bit her lip, "I really don't know how to explain it. One day I was playing outside and I fell and cut up my knee pretty bad. It hurt so badly and my sister wasn't around and here I was in the middle of the woods with a cut up knee.

"So suddenly the wind picked up and it was like, I felt the trees swaying with the wind _inside _of me. It was the oddest feeling ever but when I looked down at my knee it was all healed up. Something clicked and somehow I managed to grasp onto the concept that nature helped me heal. I told Thor about it and he promised not to tell anyone because Odin hates me already and I could executed or something for treason. But when Thor saw me and gave me the ultimatum he said he'd have to tell Odin if I didn't give him answers. I won't tell him, Loki, I won't tell him about why you came back. I won't."

Rebecca held her breath as she waited Loki to reply. His face was full of concentration as he put everything together, "Well, you certainly are full of surprises!" Rebecca let her breath out in a happy sigh.

"Loki, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

The week passed by quicker than they wanted it to. On the last day Rebecca sat next to Loki on the sofa and held his hand tightly. They waited for the knock. They waited for the sound of the bolts to be unlocked carefully. However, there wasn't a knock. There was the sound of the bolts being unlocked quickly. There was the sound of the door being swung openly harshly. There was the sound of commotion as Odin strode into the room with ten guards trailing behind him.

He stopped angrily in front of Loki and Rebecca, "What is this?" he growled angrily.

Rebecca and Loki silently raised their gazes to meet Odin's.

"I see. You've fallen in love with the whore."

Rebecca and Loki said nothing.

"Do you know what she really is here for?"

Loki nodded, "I'm quite aware, Father, we had a rather nice discussion the other night."

Odin nodded and focused his gaze on Rebecca, "Well, it seems my judgment was wrong. You've failed to do your duty and for that you'll spend your life as a servant."

Rebecca gasped and Loki protested, "No Father! You can't do that! She-"

"SILENCE, LOKI," roared Odin.

Rikes stepped forward from the crowd of guards, "You should execute her, Odin."

"Why should I do that, Rikes?"

"She's dangerous." Rebecca glared at him, "I know all about your little secret, gorgeous."

Odin cocked his eyebrow, "Secret?"

Rebecca gulped. Rikes sneered. "Oh yes, our beautiful little mistress here can harness energy. She can _use _it."

Odin spun around and got up in Rebecca's face, "Is this true?" he spat, "You can use energy."

"Not the way that he's implying," Rebecca tried to protest but it was too late. Odin motioned for the guards to take Rebecca away. She was grasped by the hair by one and by the arms by the other. She tried to hold onto Loki but his fingers slipped through her hands. She screamed and kicked, she tried to claw at their hands, but nothing worked. She was dragged through the door with tears streaming down her face as she begged for mercy and called to Loki.

It was just Odin, Loki, and Rikes left in the room together. The shouts and screams grew faint. Odin nodded towards Rikes who walked over to Loki, struck him hard across the head with a club of some sort, and sent Loki falling into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rebecca awoke in the chamber where her punishments took place months before, she tugged at her wrists but they were shackled to the posts. She sighed, she was back in the position she had hoped to never be in again. She bowed her head in defeat. This was it. She was never going to see Loki again. Either way one of them will die.

"Frustrated are you, darling?"

"Rikes," she groaned, "of course you're here."

There was no response except for the crack of the whip. Every crack was followed by a howl of pain. They had fallen into their old routine except Rikes never stopped even after Rebecca had fallen into unconsciousness. He grinned as he continued his assault on her slumped body. He was going to whip the life out of her.

Loki awoke on a cold stone floor, he brought his hand to his head that was throbbing like he had been trampled by a thousand horses. He stood up shakily and wiped his mouth. When he looked around, he realized he was in the Throne Room and he stood before his father who sat on the throne glaring at him. Loki stepped forward, "Father," he pleaded.

"I will have none of your nonsense, Loki!"

"But I love her! You can't kill her! Please!"

Odin looked at Loki warily, "Why should I trust you? You are the God of Mischief and Lies. It makes no sense for you to love a human."

"I never planned on loving a human or anyone for that matter. I'm not asking you to spare my life, Father, only hers. It's my fault her life has been destroyed and there has to be a way that I can save her." Loki looked at his father pleadingly, "I have never felt this way in my life before, and if I can save her, even if it meant my demise, I would save her."

Odin studied Loki's face, "You really do love this human, don't you?"

"More than anything."

Odin stood up and walked down to Loki, "How about we make a deal, you tell me the real reason why you came back so easy and I might spare your human's life. Might." Odin stuck his hand out to seal the deal and Loki took it. "That's a good boy."

So Loki explained. He explained everything. He explained about the Book of Light and how he was determined to manipulate Odin and Thor. He told Odin about how everything had changed after he had fallen for Rebecca. She had shown him the other side of life and she had changed him. The entire time Odin just nodded contemplating every word Loki had said.

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I will spare your human's life."

Thor strode into the room and came to a stop at Loki's side, "Maybe is not an option, Father. You _will _spare her life." Loki stared at his brother wide-eyed.

"Why should I spare her life, Thor? Because of love?"

"You never gave them their chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Even after I had tried to destroy an entire race and I had been banished, you brought me back and even helped me find a way back to earth. Why shouldn't Loki have his chance?"

"You saw what he caused!"

"He was lied to, Father!"

Odin looked at Thor angrily, "And what of the human?"

"She meant no harm. She doesn't know who she is or what she is-"

"And neither do we, Thor," Odin interjected.

"That may be the case, but we can use her still."

Odin looked at Thor curiously, "What do you mean by still using her."

"We let them live. Rebecca and Loki could live together on Midgard. Rebecca can keep Loki in line," Thor grinned, "We know she has the ability to do it. Together they will live and I will pay visits to check in on them."

Odin nodded slowly, "Very well." He turned to Loki, "Because your brother here has made a very convincing case, I will spare the life of your human" Odin paused "and your life as well.

Loki wanted to thank Odin but he walked briskly out of the Throne Room, he was heading off to the holding chambers to cease Rikes' attack on Rebecca. Loki turned to Thor, "Brother, I will never be able to thank you enough."

Thor smiled at Loki, "Would this be enough to get you to forgive me for my arrogance and foolishness?"

Loki grinned, "Only if you forgive me for mine." Thor grinned at Loki and pulled him into a bear hug.

The sound of waves crashing on the sand and the squawking of seagulls sounded in the distance. Rebecca smiled at the memory. Oh how she missed the beach. She could taste the salt in the air and heard the breeze flow softly through the dunes. She felt the sun shine softly on her face. She tucked herself back into Loki and gathered the sheets around her naked body...

Wait what? The last thing she remembered was being torn away from Loki not being snuggled up against him; she opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Looking around Rebecca took in her surroundings, she was in a room made out of all wood, there was a nightstand next to her, she was covered in silk sheets, and Loki was looking up at her happily. "Am I dead?" Rebecca whispered.

Loki smiled at her, "No, you almost did though. But you pulled through."

Rebecca laid back down next to Loki, "Oh. What happened? Where are we?"

Smiling, Loki stroked Rebecca's hair, "We're at the beach you're favorite place. It's secluded so no one will ever find us here." Rebecca smiled. "It was Thor who saved your life. He argued with Odin to help save you. He saved me too. I was trying to convince Odin to just save you because I knew he would never let me live. But Thor managed to convince him otherwise, so guess what you get to be?"

Rebecca smiled, "What am I?"

"You get to be my punisher. If I step one toe out of line you get knock me back into place. Thor convinced Odin to let us live together, you will act as my warren and I will be your prisoner."

"So the tables have turned then," Rebecca grinned and brought her face close to Loki's.

He grinned, their lips were nearly touching, "I guess so," he whispered and gently brought his lips to Rebecca's.

The kiss was soft and passionate. Loki's tongue ran over Rebecca's lip and she parted her lips, giving him entry. His arm snaked around her waist and brought her closer. Rebecca let out a low moan from the back of her throat when their skin touched. She felt tingles all over her body. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. Rebecca nibbled lightly on Loki's lip, he let out a groan of pleasure.

Rebecca broke the kiss and looked into Loki's lust-filled eyes. "I'm ready," she murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you. I want all of you."

Loki grinned at her. He leant forward and pushed Rebecca onto her back, he closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her passionately. His hand traveled down her body from her cheek and down her side. His hand stopped on her breast and he squeezed her nipple. Rebecca let out a moan of pleasure.

Loki smiled and began to trail kisses down Rebecca's jaw, down her neck, along her collar-bone, and eventually he got to her breast, he slowly traced around her nipple with her tongue, all the while his hand slowly trailed down towards her vagina but his long slender fingers stopped just above her clit. Every touch sent shivers down her spine. Rebecca arched her back, begging for more contact. Loki enveloped her nipple in his mouth and at the same time his finger trailed downwards. Rebecca moaned, "Loki, just touch me, please."

"As you wish." Loki's finger dipped inside of her and his thumb stroked her clit gently. Sensations of pleasure rippled throughout Rebecca's body at the touch. "More," she murmured." Loki's mouth trailed back up to her lips where he continued to kiss her as he added another finger. He began to rapidly move his fingers in and out, he could feel Rebecca's body arching, craving more. Loki broke this kiss and really looked in to Rebecca's eyes, "Are you positive you want this?"

Rebecca nodded, "Please." Loki took his fingers out of Rebecca and quickly replaced them with his erect manhood. Rebecca let out a moan of pleasure and gripped onto the sheets. Loki smiled and began to kiss Rebecca, with every thrust of his hip they groaned together, his penis slowly worked its in and out. "Loki, oh Loki," Rebecca screamed, "faster!"

Loki's hip grinded into Rebecca's faster as his thrusts became harder and more rapid. A low growl began to emit from his chest. Rebecca reached up and grabbed the hair on Loki's head. She could feel it coming. It started as a ball of pressure in her head and it began to travel downwards. "LOKI," she screamed as her body shook with ecstasy. At the same time, Loki came. He let out an animalistic cry of pleasure.

Collapsing next to Rebecca, Loki stared into her eyes. They were both panting heavily and smiling.

"You bastard, you planned this, didn't you?"

Loki laughed, "I could only hope you obliged."

Rebecca reached up and ran her hand through Loki's long black hair, "I was so worried, I never thought I'd see you again."

Loki captured her hand and kissed her palm, "Well, now you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. And I'm glad it was you who got stuck with me, I can't imagine having to share a bed with Thor for the rest of my life."

Rebecca smiled and tucked herself under Loki's chin. She closed her eyes. She no longer had any worries. There would be no more troubles, Only her and Loki.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sand was sprayed up as the little girl ran away from the chasing boy. She ran giggling, her brown hair flowing behind her, and her green eyes sparkling. The boy had his arms reached out, his gray eyes were set with determination, and his black hair was slicked back. A small black puppy ran between the feet of the children barking and wagging its tail.

Rebecca closed her eyes, sighed, and started to gently rock back and forth in the chair. It creaked on the old wood and the sound made Rebecca smile. Her children were happy, she was happy, and so was Loki. She heard the door creak open and then close. Loki sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand, "Remind me why we got a puppy?"

"Because puppies are adorable and I wanted one."

Loki chuckled and observed the bright blue sky, "He'll be here shortly."

"Yes, I know." Rebecca opened her eyes and looked at Loki, "You put the kettle on, right?"

"Yes, Rebecca," sighed Loki.

"And you took out the special cup that can't break?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm still mad that he broke my favorite mug."

"Well, you're the one that gave it to him!"

"Because _you _forgot to wash dishes!"

Loki grumbled a response under his breath. Knowing she had won, Rebecca laughed. She laid her head back and smiled. Rebecca had lost count of the years that she had spent with Loki here on the beach. Every day she would wake up and sit in her chair. She'd watch as the waves would crash down on the shore and feel the breeze run through her hair.

At night, after Astrid and Lucas had been put to sleep, she and Loki would walk along the beach hand in hand. No sound except for the waves. It was everything she dreamed of. Of course there were the weekly visits from Uncle Thor, as the kids called him, which were part of the sentence issued by Odin. That was such a scary day for Rebecca. When she awoke after nearly bleeding to death with Loki near her side everything became better.

There was a clap of thunder in the distance and a flash of light. The kids stopped running around and stood still. Smiles spread across their faces when the thunder was just above them. Another flash of light and Thor was crouched a few feet away from the cottage.

"Uncle Thor!"

"Uncle Thor!"

The children bounded across the sand towards Thor. "Uncle Thor," called Lucas as he ran into Thor's opened arms, "Daddy took me fishing yesterday and we caught a fish this big," he separated his arms to show how big the fish was. Astrid came crashing into Lucas and Thor smashed them both into a hug and picked them, chuckling as he did so. When Thor put the children back Astrid was scowling at her brother, "Daddy took me fishing too, and my fish was bigger than Lukey's!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" With that, the children were off, running, chasing, and screaming. Thor laughed as he strode over to Loki and Rebecca who were standing and smiling at Thor. Loki smiled and hugged his brother, "Thor, how nice of you to stop by." The both chuckled. Thor stepped towards Rebecca and bear hugged her, Rebecca tried to swat him off as he picked her up, "Thor, put me down!"

Thor placed her down gently laughing and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "So how is everything over here you two?"

Loki grinned and started to say something but Rebecca cut him off, "Listen you two, the sky is clouding over, I see some lightning in the distance, and I don't want to be stuck in this storm!" Thor and Loki walked inside as Rebecca called for the kids to head inside, "But Mom," pleaded Astrid, "We want to play!" Lucas nodded his head in agreement, "Please Mom!"

Rebecca shook her head, "Get inside you two, you know the rules when there's a storm coming." The children bowed their heads in defeat as they trudged inside. When Rebecca walked inside, Thor and Loki were in a deep conversation. Loki's chin was cupped in his hand as he leaned against the counter and nodded his head. Thor was moving his hands and speaking rapidly in hushed tones. Rebecca felt something was off. She ushered the kids to their rooms. She tried to tidy up a bit and stay out of the men's hair. Thunder clapped in the distance and rain started to fall from the skies. Rebecca smiled and walked over to the sitting room window and peered out, she loved storms on the beach.

This whispers were getting more excited and Rebecca couldn't hold back the urge to satisfy her curiosity and longer. When she appeared at Loki's side Thor stopped talking and smiled at Loki. Loki smiled back at Thor. They were up to something and Rebecca wanted to know what, "Well," questioned Rebecca, "what's going on?"

Loki smiled at Thor who gave him a slight head nod, "Odin has invited us to come back to Asgard."

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Loki looked at Thor who was grinning like a maniac, "Thor, I think you should tell her."

Rebecca looked at Thor who was hopping from foot to foot eagerly, "Well, spit it out, Thor!"

"Father has invited you and Loki to come to Asgard and have a proper wedding."

Rebecca sat in a stunned silence. Over the years there had never been any message from Odin. There was never the slightest message that he wanted to tell her and Loki. When they gave pictures to Thor about the kids to show Odin there had been nothing. Rebecca couldn't believe what she had heard. "You're shitting me."

"Nope," grinned Thor.

"So Odin wants us back?"

"He's given you his blessing!"

Rebecca squealed as she tackle-hugged Thor, "I've always wanted a wedding!" Rebecca let go of Thor and turned her hug onto Loki, "When do we leave, darling?"

Loki kissed Rebecca's forehead, "Odin has requested our presence as soon as possible."

Rebecca smiled and kissed Loki, "I'll go tell the kids to pack."

Astrid glanced shyly across the long dinner table crowded with food and new relatives she had no idea existed towards Odin. She could hardly see him over the stuffed bird whose name was too hard for to pronounce. Odin noticed the little girl who was peering over the food and chuckled when she looked down quickly. He studied her and her brother Lucas. They were so different yet they displayed the characteristics of their parents. Lucas was just like his father with such a high intelligence for a ten year old and certain air of mischief. Astrid couldn't be any more like her mother with a deep thoughtful expression on her face and a tough-as-nails attitude.

Odin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Astrid clear her throat, "So, you're daddy's daddy?"

Odin smiled, "Yes dear."

Lucas felt the need to speak, "But you don't look anything like daddy! Uncle Thor looks like you and Grandma!"

The tension increased in the room. Loki and Rebecca stared at Odin awaiting his response. They never told their children about whom their father was, what he did, or why they met, everything was kept a secret and was to be locked away until the proper time. Odin chuckled which eased some of the tension, "Just because your father doesn't look like me, doesn't mean anything. I still love him more than anything." Odin looked Loki in the eyes as he spoke and Loki smiled a bit.

Tears were beginning to fill Loki's eyes and Rebecca squeezed his hand under the table, "Thank you, Father," he mumbled.

Astrid looked at Odin, "And what about Mommy? What do you think about her?" Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Your mother is a spectacular person. Even in her darkest days she was strong and she refused to be broken. She is truly a remarkable human being and I was a fool not to realize that at first. It was wrong of me to have done the things I did and I only hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me."

This time it was Loki who squeezed Rebecca's hand, "I forgive you Odin. I forgave you a long time ago." Grins were spreading across the faces of everyone sitting at the table together as tension eased and the food was taken away.

Thor stood up and clapped his hands together, "Well this was a lovely dinner and I do believe that these two," he gestured towards Rebecca and Loki, "have a big day together."


End file.
